


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working at an antique store wasn’t your favorite thing in the world, but meeting someone new through it certainly helped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, I’m hoping this one is gonna be multichapter, how exciting.  
> Anyways, this part has about 2k words, and no warnings :>

You weren’t sure what it was that drew your sight to the stranger.

Maybe it was because he was tall, or even because he was handsome. There wasn’t anything in particular that had made you stare at him, all you knew was that you were staring at him hardcore. And that he had noticed. And that he was staring right back at you.

Wait, shit.

You quickly averted your gaze, tensing up and focusing on the register in front of you, glancing quickly to see if he was still staring. You let out a sigh of relief when you noticed he had gone behind one of the many shelves of the store, relaxing and grabbing your phone. You focused on going down your Facebook in boredom, noticing the stranger you were staring at approaching the counter. You wondered what he could’ve possibly picked up, realizing maybe he was just a fan of antiques. Even then, it was kinda weird to you.

“How much for this?” He placed an older book on the counter, watching as you looked it over for a price tag.

“No price tag. Well, books here usually range around ten bucks. Not too much, I’d hope.” You chuckled to yourself, typing the amount into the register. “Will that be all for you today, sir?”

“Yeah. That’ll be it.” He pulled out his wallet, pulling a ten dollar bill out. “This place is neat. I’ll have to visit again sometime.”

“Antiques are pretty neat,” You smiled at him, placing his book in a paper bag. “Kinda boring working here though. Don’t tell my boss.”

“Is that why you stare at strangers?” His demeanor turned serious, watching as you tried to find your words. He gave it up with a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m just messing with you. Don’t worry about it.”

You laughed it off, albeit nervously, handing him the paper bag. “Enjoy your old book, Sir.”

“Won’t look that old by the time I’m done with it,” He laughed a bit before looking at you. “I bind books. I don’t know what else I could’ve implied but I bind books.”

You nodded, laughing a bit at the interaction. “Well, um, have fun binding that book back to its former glory, sir.” He just nodded, walking out. You shrugged to yourself, opening your phone to message your friend.

‘There was a total hottie here. You should’ve seen him’

——

After closing up the shop you headed home. As you walked through the door, you placed your cardigan on a couch, walking to the kitchen almost immediately. You looked through the fridge, laughing in victory as you found some leftovers in a small Tupperware. You opened it, seeing spaghetti, and once deducting that it was indeed still good, you threw it in the microwave.

Your house wasn’t anything special, small, but cozy. You were living with your friend before, but found that living by yourself was better. Your friend always had other people over, and on work nights it was especially hard to sleep. You both decided it would be better if you had moved out, and you did. Thankfully the friendship stayed the same, you both texting each other normally. You jumped when you felt your phone vibrate, pulling it out and looking at the text.

‘Sorry, just looked at this. Coming over rn’

You rolled your eyes, looking at the time. She was coming at midnight, because why wouldn’t she? You took the leftover spaghetti out of the microwave, grabbing a fork and setting yourself up on the couch. As soon as you turned your TV on, you heard a knock. Getting up with a groan, you opened the door, seeing your friend as excited as always.

“Tell me all about the hottie you saw today! Oh, what’s that smell? Did you make food?” She walked in, eyeing the Tupperware almost immediately.

“I swear to fucking god if you touch that I’m going to kill you.” You closed the door, sitting on the couch and grabbing the Tupperware once again. You glared at her as she sat down, shrugging. “Anyways. The hottie, yeah. That was so weird.”

“Tell me about it!” She urged you as you took a bite of the food, smiling. “Was he tall?”

“Yeah, he was definitely tall.” You swallowed your food, thinking. “He was handsome as hell. He had this beard, and ohhh his hair. I’m a sucker for a guy with long hair. Oh and he had some muscles on him, he was kinda beefy.” You laughed to yourself.

“What did he buy? Was it weird? Like some creepy ass doll or something?” She laughed, changing the channel on your TV as you looked at her, offended. You snatched the remote back, changing it back without breaking eye contact with her.

“He bought a book.” You looked back at the TV, shrugging. “He said he bound books. How cool is that? I think that’s cool. He said he’d have to go back into the shop sometime.”

“God you are sooooo lucky. I can’t get hot guys in the diner without them being creeps or having girlfriends.” She laughed, kicking her legs up on your coffee table. You stared at her again, until she put her legs down with an awkward cough. “Anyways… Um… Right! I just stopped by to chat, I’m on my way to a club though.”

You watched as she got up, opening the door and waving at you. “I’ll see you later, okay? If you need anything just call!” She just about slammed the door, and you groaned as you got up to lock it. Of course she didn’t invite you, she always saw you as a total downer. You sat back down, realizing thinking about it made you lose your appetite.

You shut your TV off, going to your bedroom. You stared at the ceiling for a while before finally drifting off.

——

Working at the shop had been as boring as always, barely a customer in or out. You read through a book, having picked it up off of one of the shelves earlier. A small ringing came from the door, signaling a customer was there.

“Welcome to Second Chance Antiques,” You called out, not looking up. Hearing a ‘thank you,’ you smiled to yourself, continuing to read through the book. A few minutes later, an item was placed in front of you, and you began to ring it up.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” You asked without looking up, realizing it was another book. You finally looked up, seeing the stranger from yesterday already back.

He nodded, his smile bright. “Definitely. Unless you can point me to more books like this.”

“We have this person that keeps finding these books, I could totally recommend you to her. She’s like, seventy, she’d love you.” You laughed, placing the book in a paper bag and handing it to him. “Ten bucks, sir.”

“Oh, I’m sure the lady would totally love me,” He grabbed the bag and pulled out his wallet with his free hand, struggling to get the money out. “I should’ve thought this through more.”

Glancing down at the wallet, you noticed it was thick as fuck, meaning that this guy was loaded. You laughed a bit, grabbing the bag out of his hands. “This’ll probably help.”

“Oh, definitely.” He pulled out a ten dollar bill, handing it to you. You handed him the bag, looking up at him. “So–”

You were cut off by the ringing of the bell, your friend rushing up to the counter out of breath. “Holy shit! You would not believe the fuckin’ night I had!” She stared at you, then at the man, then at you again.

You looked at John, who nodded at you in a way of saying ‘I’m just going to go.’ You nodded back, forgetting your question as he walked out the door, a frustrated sigh escaping your lips as your friend watched him walk out.

“Was that the hottie from yesterday? Back already? Wow.” She laughed, looking at you while fanning herself. “He was a total number! Maybe I should apply here.”

“For the love of god, don’t.” You looked down at the counter, noticing something through the glass. The wallet. You almost jumped over the counter, before remembering the fact that there was indeed a normal way to get out. You grabbed it and ran out of the store, your friend calling after you. Looking for the man, you found luck as he was walking back to the shop.

“Hey, sir!” You smiled, waving him over. “You dropped this.”

He chuckled as he got to you, taking the wallet with a sigh of relief. “I noticed. Thanks for taking care of it. And for not stealing anything.” He looked at you, suddenly panicked. “I hope.”

Your eyes widened at the accusation, shaking your head. “God, no, I would never.” You laughed, trying to lighten the situation a bit. “I, um, forgot to ask before you left. What’s your name?”

“It’s John.” He smiled, and you felt your face get warm. You pointed at your name on your name tag, and smiled right back.

“I thought that since you’re probably going to be a regular, that we could be on, like, a first name basis.” You realized how stupid that sounded, cringing internally at the words. He nodded, glancing at his watch.

“That sounds good, actually. It’s nice to have an acquaintance.” He looked at you for a second, before shaking his head with a smile. “I should go now, my dog is probably going totally wild without me.”

You offered your hand out for him to shake, and when he obliged you could’ve died in that very second. His hand was warm, a bit rugged but still nice to feel. Your face grew warm again, and you smiled up at him. “See you next time, John.”

You watched as he left, the smile never leaving your face. As you stood there, your friend wrapped an arm around your shoulders, popping gum in your face. “God, girl, you are so fucking awkward, you know that?”

You looked at her, your mood instantly ruined. She raised her hands defensively, eyes glancing over your face. “Listen, that handshake wasn’t necessary, girl. And you’re blushing like a middle schooler. When’s the last time you got laid?”

“Okay, I’m done here.” You scoffed, walking back into the shop with her close on your heel.

“Seriously, when was it? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She stood at the counter, resting her elbows on it as you flipped through your book again, reading where you’d left off last time. “Oh! Shit! I was gonna tell you about my night!”

You looked at her as she tried to remember exactly what happened, nodding as she came to a conclusion in her head.

“It was so wild, dude. We went to the club, and like we were having such a good time! Then there were like, gunshots, but no one heard them over the music and everyone kept partying, then a bunch of dead bodies kept fuckin going everywhere! I could’ve died.” She ended the story by popping her gum again, leaning on the counter as you stared at her, obviously confused.

“You’re saying someone shot up the club.”

“Basically.” She shrugged, crossing her arms. “It was weird, they couldn’t find who did it. Like, no trace of him whatsoever, not even on the cameras.” You stared at her, shaking your head and stretching. 

“That’s ridiculous. And just weird. I’m sorry for the families of those people, though.” You sighed, and she perked up again.

“Turns out, they weren’t good people. Like, gang related people.” She laughed, hitting your arm slightly. You furrowed your brows, leaning on the counter. 

“You’re telling me, someone shot up the club and killed gang members?” She nodded, and you laughed a bit in disbelief. “That’s fucking weird.”

“Right?” She smiled, letting out a small laugh. “Alright, I gotta go. Someone wants to take me on a date.” She hugged you, before walking out with a wave. You continued to read, helping customers that were in and out throughout the day. The situation your friend told you about was weird, and you continued to think about it for most of the day, sprinkling in thoughts of how awkward you were shaking John’s hand.

That would probably stay with you forever.

——

When you got home you plopped on your bed almost immediately, cuddling with one of the pillows in a tired and half dazed state. You had closed a bit later that night than usual, which left you absolutely exhausted. Drifting off, you thought about John, and how cute you thought he was. You wanted to get to know him better, though you doubted he’d take an offer of a date. As you closed your eyes, a loud knock at the door sent you straight up in your bed, and you whined.

“Who is it?” You asked as you yawned and got up, trying to rub the tiredness out of your eyes as you approached the door. When you got no answer, you sighed. “Listen, if you’re going to rob me or something, I have nothing of value.”

When you heard a slump at the door, you jumped a bit. As you cracked it open, you saw a body leaning on your door. You gasped, jumping at the sight. You opened the door and leaned down to check if the person was still breathing, which you were lucky to say that he was. With a bit of reluctance, you pulled him inside with a bit of difficulty, leaning a trail of blood from your door to your couch.

As you placed him on the couch, moving to turn on the light, and walking to the kitchen to wet a cloth and put it on his forehead. As you walked back, you placed the cloth on his forehead, and in your half dazed state thought nothing of who it was. When your senses finally came to you, you gasped at the sight, realizing that the bloodied person laying on your couch was John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took so long! I’ve been so busy lately, but I swear I’ll put out another chapter a bit quicker than this one  
> I hope you enjoy!

You realized that trying to wake him up would probably do no good, so you got to working on getting him out of his clothes. You noticed that the suit was expensive, probably tailored specifically to fit him perfectly. Seeing the white button up stained with blood pained you, but you still had to get it off of him. You peeled the jacket off, then got to work unbuttoning the shirt, pulling it off with a bit of resistance from John. There was a large cut in his abdomen, most likely a stab wound, that was causing most of the bleeding. 

You realized that the cut wasn’t deep enough for stitches, so you got another cloth to apply pressure to it. You sighed as you looked at John, wondering how he could’ve gotten into a predicament like this. His eyes fluttered open slowly, immediately sitting up and looking at you. You jumped back, fearful that he would hurt you.

“Ah– Shit…” He groaned, looking at his abdomen, then back at you. “Don’t I know you–”

“Antique store you buy books from.”

“Right.” He put his face in his hands, rubbing it slightly. You watched, not sure what to do since he was up now. He pulled the cloth off of his wound and grabbed his shirt.

“You’re not thinking of leaving right now, are you?” You watched as he got up, walking to your kitchen. 

“I am, actually.” He rubbed the cloth over the blood staining his body, cleaning himself up. You stared at him, taking in his body, before feeling your face heat up. “Thank you, though. For trying to help.”

“You can’t just go.” You got up, walking to him and grabbing the cloth. “I know it isn’t that deep, but you still need to rest. I swear I won’t question it.”

“I can’t just stay.” You shushed him as you sat him back on the couch, going into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. You walked back and handed both to him, and he took a handful of the pills. You watched in shock, thinking that maybe he just knew his body better than you. And that he could take as many pills as he wanted.

“You can sleep here, if you want.” You offered, your voice soft as you looked at him. He smiled a bit, nodding.

“I guess I can’t say no. You’re too cute for me to say no.” He laughed a bit, shaking his head. “And this won’t stop me from buying books, by the way.”

You smiled at him, your face warming up again. You walked to get an extra blanket and pillow, coming back and placing them in front of them. 

“Just, please don’t mention this to anyone, okay? That would be bad.” He grabbed the blanket and pillow, looking you in the eyes. You nodded, before turning to walk back to your room.

“If you, um, decide to leave, just like, leave a note, okay?” You said it quietly, rubbing your eyes. “Or just wake me up. It’ll be okay. I just wanna make sure you leave feeling okay.” He nodded, and set himself up on the couch. You turned off the light.

“Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight.”

You walked back to your room, face still warm, and laid down. You stared at the ceiling for a bit, thinking about him. You thought about his body, as embarrassing as it was, and about how he looked. You bit your lip at the thought that he was just in your house. Before you knew it, you drifted off.

——

You were woken up by your alarm, going off so that you could get up and ready for work. You whined a bit as you shut it off, rolling out of bed to grab your clothes and take a shower. You just about stopped dead in your tracks as you saw John walking out of your bathroom, remembering the events of last night. You both just stared at each other, saying nothing.

“You’re awake early,” He remarked, looking you over. You just nodded, patting down your bed head in an attempt to make it look tame. It didn’t work, and you knew it because he started to stare at your hair. You laughed a bit, walking to your closet.

“I have to get ready for work! I usually open the shop.” You nodded as you picked a shirt. “I honestly didn’t expect you to still be here.”

He shrugged, looking at his watch. “It’s still pretty early. There’s not much I need to do, I was honestly thinking of something to do to repay you. But I guess there’s not much I can do if you’re gonna go open the shop.”

“I mean–” You felt your face get warm, silently cursing at yourself in your head for it. “You don’t have to repay me or anything.”

“I feel like I do,” He leaned on your doorframe, smiling. “You really helped me out last night.” You smiled, pulling a shirt off of its hanger. You turned to look at him, shrugging.

“It was the least I could do. You showed up bloody at my door, it was kinda scary.” You chuckled, walking to your dresser.

“Listen, how about I take you out to dinner? Just to say thanks.” 

“John, I–” He shook his head, raising his hand at you and waving it. 

“No. You’ve done a lot and I just want to thank you. I can pick you up when you get off work and we can get to know each other better.” He looked at you, a bit wary. “But if you really don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

You laughed a bit, looking at him with a big smile. You shrugged, pulling out a pair of pants from your dresser. 

“Y’know what? I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” John smiled widely, before regaining his composure. “I mean, that’s great. When do you get off work?”

“Tonight it should be around 7,” You nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah,” He nodded again, looking almost as if he was pondering it in his head. “I’m gonna head out, now.”

“Bye, John.” You waved, and he waved back. When you heard the front door shut, you let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding in. He basically asked you on a date.

Unbelievable. 

——

At work, time seemed to go by slower in anticipation for dinner. As stupid as it sounded, you felt like a kid. You’d get to know John better, and that honestly seemed like the best part for you. Maybe if you got to know him better, you’d become friends and even maybe–

Okay, now you were getting ahead of yourself.

Business was just as slow as usual, and John didn’t show up for a book. You assumed it was due to the fact that he was going to see you for dinner, but you couldn’t really say. You looked at the clock, noticing it was ten minutes to seven. You laughed in relief and excitement, hopping from behind the counter to start closing up the shop. 

As you locked up the front doors, you looked around, noticing the street light on the corner flickering. No sign of John, you placed your keys in your pocket and started walking to your car. 

When he said after work he probably meant at your house, right?

You didn’t know, but you walked to your car anyways, taking out the key to unlock it. You suddenly felt uneasy, though it was barely starting to get dark, you still had your suspicions about people around you. 

“Hey!” You jumped, letting out a yelp as you turned around quickly, staring straight at a chest. John’s chest, to be exact. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No! It’s fine!” You laughed it off and looked up at him, trying to pretend like you weren’t freaked out. “I was just gonna drive home, I wasn’t sure of the whole like… Situation.”

“I should’ve gotten your number,” He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” You smiled. “I mean, I feel like it would’ve been better to get out of these clothes.”

“But you look gorgeous.” He looked away for a second, embarrassed.

“These are just my work clothes. I look like a mess.” You laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. He shook his head, looking at you.

“I think you… Always look nice. You’re very pretty, you know.” He laughed a bit. “We can uh… Just go in my car and I can bring you back, if you want.”

“That’d be fine.” You nodded, walking with him back to his car. You gasped when you saw that the car was a gorgeous Mustang.

“Holy shit.”

“You like the car?” He smiled, walking to the passenger side door and opening it for you. You got in and he closed the door, getting in the driver’s seat. 

“It’s a really nice car, John.” You smiled at him. 

“Not to sound cocky or anything, but I totally know.” He looked at you with a slight smile, dropping it when you cocked an eyebrow at him. “It was a joke.”

“Let’s just go.” You laughed. His face lit back up, and before you knew it you were on route to wherever he was taking you.

When you got there, you were so marveled by the place that when he opened your door you stepped out with no question. It was well beyond what you expected, almost too fancy for you. When you looked at John he shrugged, walking in with you.

“This place is–” You let out a breath, lacking words to describe it. He chuckled, nodding a bit.

“I just wanted to thank you, the best way I knew how was dinner.” He turned to the host. “Reservation, Wick.”

“Right this way.” He picked up two menus, signaling for you and John to follow. When you were both sat down, you looked around, more amazed by the second. You felt so out of place, but at the same time, it was absolutely gorgeous.

“This place is just, wow. Wow, John.” You smiled at him, and he shrugged. “I’m definitely not dressed right to be here.”

“It doesn’t matter if I pay.” He winked at you, looking at his menu. You blushed at this, looking at your menu as well as a distraction. You realized everything here was expensive as all hell, and you wondered how John had enough money to pay for any of it. 

“Do you like champagne?” He asked, and you looked up.

“I don’t really drink.”

“So nothing like that?”

“This stuff is really expensive,” You laughed a bit as you looked at the menu, shaking your head. “So definitely not.” He shrugged, and when the waiter came you both ordered waters.

“I know that everything seems kinda pricey, but if you want something please don’t hesitate to order it.” John smiled at you a bit, and you shrugged awkwardly. 

“I mean, it’s just… A lot! Like this is really–”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“What did I just say?” He leaned closer over the table, making direct eye contact with you. “No if, ands, or buts.”

“Fine, John.” You picked up your menu again, looking over it. When the waiter had come back, he placed both drinks down and you both ordered your food. You were still hesitant about it, but John kept pestering about it.

“I don’t mean to be rude when I ask this, but how can you afford this stuff?” You immediately regretted what you had said, covering your mouth. “Forget I said that, I’m so sorry.”

“No! It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He laughed a bit. “It’s okay to be curious, but I’m not gonna tell you anything.”

“Mysterious. I mean, all I really know about you is that you bind books. Does that get you a lot of money, John?”

“I mean, it’s my job but I wouldn’t necessarily say it brings in a lot.” He shrugged. “Most of my money is from my last job.” You squinted when he said ‘last job,’ watching as he took a drink from his water. 

“I just feel baaaad,” You laughed when he glared at you. “Even if you keep saying I shouldn’t. People don’t usually spend so much on me.”

“I wanted to thank you. Really.” He reached over, his hand landing on top of yours. “You have no idea how much it meant to me.” Your face grew red, and you nodded at a loss for words. He smiled, slightly massaging your hand with his thumb before pulling back. You quickly grabbed your glass of water, thankfully not spilling it in the process, and drank some of it in hopes that the warmth from the subtle interaction would go away.

It didn’t.

When your food had come out you both continued talking, in which you had learned more about his dog, his hobby in binding books, and how interested he was in cars. He had learned about your job, mostly how much you hated it, your friends, and most of your hobbies. He had also learned about your love of animals, and when he heard it his eyes lit up.

“You could meet my dog!” He was excited, but quickly regained his composure. “I-If you wanted to. Sometime.”

“Sometime, yeah.” You laughed, shrugging. “I love dogs, I’m sure yours is a sweetie.”

“He’s just the best.” John smiled as the waiter came by with the check. John quickly gave his card to the waiter, and watched as he walked off. 

“I could never get a pet of my own,” You sighed. “As much as I’d appreciate the company, I can barely pay for my own house. And my job, ugh.” You dropped your head down for a second.

“What kind of pet would you want?” John was suddenly more interested, and you thought nothing of it.

“I mean, a dog, maybe.” You smiled. “I’m not sure what kind but I’d just love to have a puppy. I love puppies!” 

John nodded, a laugh escaping his lips. The waiter came back with the receipt and John’s card. He left some money on the table as a tip and you both walked out. When you had gotten in the car, he looked at you.

“So, back to the antique shop for your car, right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay.”

The drive was silent, and before you knew it you were back at the shop. He had gotten out with you to walk to your car, and when you’d gotten there you both just stood awkwardly.

“Thank you for dinner, John.” You looked up at him, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He shrugged. “My pleasure.”

You continued to stand in silence, when your brain told you to do something really stupid. You had leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, when he suddenly moved and your lips were on his. You suddenly pulled away, eyes wide. His eyes were wide as well, shocked.

“I-I meant to– On the cheek–” You looked at the ground, your face burning in embarrassment.

“I– Wow.” He let out a chuckle, putting a hand on your shoulder. “That’s okay. I just would’ve waited until we went out to dinner another time.” You looked up at him and he gave you a warm smile.

“I mean, I really hope you didn’t think that this would be the only time. I like you.”

You smiled, nodding. 

“I might have.”

“Well, then you were wrong.” He pulled out his phone. “Can I have your phone number? Just so…”

“Yes!” You said it almost too quickly, grabbing it and putting in your number. You put it back in his hands and he nodded.

“Well, I’ll text you sometime.” He watched as you got in your car, and waved as you drove away. You had cursed at yourself in your head all the way home, through the door, and lying in bed.

Though it wasn’t a bad feeling in the slightest, you scolded yourself for being so bold in the first place. Then you thought about what he said.

‘I like you’ played on repeat in your head, and you thought that there were more dinners to have with him. Your face got warm again and you smiled to yourself, knowing that you could have a chance with him. You fell asleep not long after, exhausted.


End file.
